creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/ScrewYouDinkleberg
Hello Creepypasta Wiki users! It's me, ScrewYouDinkleberg Thiago, and I'm here to request chat moderator rights. I'd like to take a look at the requirements first. Must have been active in the wiki chat for 3 months. I've been online on chat since the day I joined, and I completed 3 months when the chat was about to be shut down. Must have 100 edits total. Pfff... around overall 1700 edits Must know the chat rules. No drama, spamming, slurs, minimodding, inappropriate site links etc. Must be able to handle disruptions quickly. I should altert the user to stop, but if the message is forgotten a kick or ban must be done. Must be able to handle the responsibility. I handle the responsability quite well. I often do not have emotional bursts to distract me as well. Must not have more than THREE chat bans. I was only banned once. ---- Outside the requirements, I'd like to be a chat moderator so then I can do admin training and preventing the chat from irresponsible users is also something I'd like to do. I usually don't get mad at users easily and I can help them when trying to ask something about the site. So yeah, that's all. See you all later. I am opposing your application because you do not handle stress or criticism well. When myself and a couple users were addressing reasons why you would not be a good admin in main chat, in the form of a discussion with you, you shut everyone out and stopped talking and even ended up making it so you could not see me in chat at all. You couldn't handle the stress of being criticized by multiple people at all. Another reason I am opposing your application was because you have shown on your application to become an admin that you don't understand why being a good moderator is important for being an admin here. See, admins have power in chat and have to be able to read situations well. When I opposed you app to become an admin, rather then taking why I believed you wouldn't be a good admin as just a vote, you instead made it about an incident in the past that was dealt with as it came to the point you dismissed my entire vote and reasons why I opposed purely as jealousy. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 00:12, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Criticism really is the main problem here. Publicly announcing your hate for someone and making statements like "I'm going to give up on life" is not behavior befitting of a moderator. http://prntscr.com/4r0o2x http://prntscr.com/4r0nyk I understand that having experience as a moderator could help with this, but first you must demonstrate a reasonable amount of potential. Likferd (talk) 00:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really want to start a discussion here, since you probably did a valid point someway, but I need to point out that I was acting like that in that single day, in that single time. One thing is to be dramatic rarely/eventually and not hurting other people, other thing is to be dramatic nearly all the time and irritate other users.[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!''']] 00:58, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure Thiago would do fine as a mod. I've read the above comments, but I think he would have no problem being objective if it becomes his job to do so. He's been very level-headed when dealing with enraged users after their story was deleted, because it's his job, and I feel like this would transfer to the chat situation as well. I think he's proved that he cares about the site, and if people are depending on him to be calm and objective, I feel he'll have no problem doing so. Jay Ten (talk) 00:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Have to go with Chao on this one. Nommehzombies 02:02, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to for your sake. I'm being honest here from a friend's view, and I think that you wouldn't handle moderating the chat on here. It's stressful, and it'll kill you. I'm not saying that you wouldn't be a bad admin candidate; you can choose to moderate the chat because an admin's job is solely used for site purposes, and not to moderate the chat. I think the reason you applied was to prove the people who voted oppose on your admin app to see that you can handle chat and site issues, but I think that you should stick to site issues; it's not that important. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 14:05, October 1, 2014 (UTC) You'd make a better admin Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 14:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, I think you'd do much better as an Administrator --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:23, October 1, 2014 (UTC)